


A Beserker's Odyssey

by Nightingalewritings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Beserker rage, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Scottish Character, Tragedy/Comedy, Viking Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: Finding the tracks of a dragon will spurn Kara's life in a new direction. She now has a chance to change her life, taking a journey of adventure and risk. But will she take it and leave Scotland and be able to find herself? Will she take the risk and journey? Or will she stay in this foreign land forever?
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Original Female Character(s), Snotlout Jorgenson & Spitelout Jorgenson, Spitelout Jorgenson/Original Female Character(s), Spitelout Jorgenson/Snotlout's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Beserker's Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a largely over due rewrite of a Viking's Journey written waay back in 2013. So welcome! and Enjoy! Updates are bound to be sporradic just cause of Real Life, but I generally know what I'm doing with this anyway!

**Prologue**

It was dark. Dark as the inside of a dog but darker still than that of a dragon. A fragrance of a stifling salty breeze whistled through tall sulfuric hollow towers of stone. Cold wind propelled icy shards of rain in the air, almost completely drowning out a raspy dry sounding voice. 

Violent waves of salt water beat like a drum down below at the base of these ancient cliffs. 

The very essence of this place was of tragedy- a long lasting endless sorrow that weighed down the heart.

The voice became more and more distinct. ‘Til a faint barely here flicker of a torch came around the bend.

“Many have heard the tales of King Fergus and the clans of Scotland. Maybe even that of the Dragon Riders- famed warriors from Legend that hailed from the island of Berk. Possibly even that of the mightiest of the Berserker Vikings and tales of their raiding parties. But very few have heard of the famed Viking Chieftess- Aife the Agile. What of her importance and why her story?”

A young female spoke up from beside the teenage male. Her form wasn’t quite in the glow cast by the torch to begin with, but she moved closer to address the other. Blue eyes looked dryly at him. “What in the Spirits are ya doing?”

The young man gesturing wildly in the direction before him, nearly dousing the torch that was in his hand. 

“I’m telling the story that our readers came to hear, Ragna!”

The girl arched a single eyebrow, lips pursed as she questioned. “So you’re going to be all Dramatic Narrator and say legend and compare it to more well known stories? What’s that gonna do for ya?”

“I thought I was doing just fine, thank you!”

Ragna huffed, crossed her arms and continued. “Didja even say where this story takes place yet or no?” Her lilting words carried a layer of sarcasm that went over her siblings head.

“Weeeel~” The boy scratched his hair. “Not yet. You keep doing the interrupting thing and sidetracking me!”

“Then by all means, please continue Haki.” Ragna rolled her wrist, beckoning the other onward. 

“Thank you.”

Haki took a deep breath, lowering his voice to proper narrator notes and continued to speak. “In the far reaches of a scottish lord’s holding~”

Ragna snorted, covering her mouth trying to stifle the peels of laughter that were threatening to escape. Eventually the girl gave in and released a high note of cackling laughter. “ Scottish Kingdom? You aren’t even starting this right! And what are you doing with your voice?”

“Ragna~” A long suffering sigh was her only answer to her questions. “Would you like to continue and take over?”

“What? Naah!” Ragna snorted, glancing upwards before she started to giggle again. “You need to backtrack to starting it in Viking Waters though.”

“Then can you please control yourself and let me do this?” Haki sighed, dragging her forwards into a cave opening in the Stone cliff face. 

“Right. Right. Sorry. Please continue Oh Great Narrator.” 

Green eyes narrowed at blue just a fraction in frustrated righteousness before Haki huffed. 

“Fine. As I was Saying.”

~AVIKINGSJOURNEY~

In a snowy cold night many many years ago, a small child was born. This was decades before Hiccup the Great befriended his ferocious Night Fury. Berk’s nights are always cold but this was in the middle of the hardest winter’s storm in several years’ time. Besides that, something special was about to happen this evening. 

Inside a small house on the edge of the village, a woman was giving birth to her second child. The mother to be wasn’t of viking borne as others of this tribe. Her skin was pale and shallow underneath the sweat that coated her skin. Red hair clung limply to her forehead and shoulders. Hair so distinct that everyone knew she was marked as that of Celt descendant.

The child she had finished birthing was a girl. A girl that had come out of her mother’s womb fighting to survive the night and the storm. Fighting to live and breathe. 

Because of the hard winters that the tribe endured year in and year out, the child would not receive her name for several weeks. If she survived to see those days. This was a hard land. One that only the strong and the fighters could survive in. 

Weeks went by, and the small child grew and thrived. She wasn’t as vocal as the other babes born in the village, but she was lively and that was all that her parents needed from her. She earned herself the name of Sineag. A proud name that her family hoped for her to grow into. But on the eve of her Naming Day, a band of warriors attacked.

Scottish Warriors that were being led by a dangerous man. The attack was far worse and vastly different from previous ones. The raiding party slipped through the Tribe’s defenses like a hunting knife through butter. 

The commander of this group of Raiders had help and knowledge and he held something far more dangerous than war-lust. He held a grudge that ached in his bones and many in the Village would fall before it and they wouldn’t survive to see the following sunrise. 

One man went after Blaire and her small children, seeking out the bright haired woman specifically. Blaire knew that she would fall to protect her children. She knew the cost of their safety and she did not doubt it as she thrust her bundled baby girl into her brother’s arms. She bid her children to run and hide. Find a safe place that they would survive from and she or their father will be round for them when it was safe. 

Sadly, Blaire Jorgenson did not survive that night, as the Gods saw. She fell holding a sword in her hand and blood around her. In her last battle, Blaire had slain three enemy warriors strong. 

The sole remainder of that fight, took the sword from her hand and the search for a swaddled baby began. 

By the time the moon had reached its zenith, showing blood stained streets and fallen Vikings and Scots, the attacking party was already making their way off the island. A small child would be among those leaving Bark to her sole remaining Parent’s grief. 

Blaire Jorgenson hadn’t breathed her last until after her husband found her fallen form, informing the man of their daughter’s fate. Blaire died, ears filling with the grieving howls of her husband and the tears of her remaining child. She died in the streets of their village, surrounded by fallen and injured clansmen and dead men from her country by birth. 

It would be many moon rises later, when the Chief would declare the search over. But years still, til the Tribe of Berk would know for sure what had befallen the babe that blood torn night. 

The Tribe searched across oceans and rivers, countless nights for the missing babe. But for years, the search would herald no results. No body, no cloth, nothing of the missing Sineag.

In a far off rural corner of a Scottish kingdom, a girl would grow. Her name was Kara MacMillan. 

This is where our story originally takes place.

~AVIKINGSJOURNEY~

Haki looked at Ragni, expectantly.

“Whaa~oh. You wanna me to clap?” Ragna sarcastically asked. “Well continue, ya great Trolls’ Breath! It’s your job as narrator! I’m just here for historical accuracy and quality control!”

“Thank you Ragni, for your continued support. You truly are a heart warmer to me.” 

“Oh shove off!” Ragni shoved his shoulder forwards, pushing the teenager more into the cave. “Let’s just continue with Kara, shall we?”

“BUt what about the Words?” Haki asked in exasperation, voice reaching pitches that were quite astounding to Ragni.

“Oh ya mean: Beginning with Tragedy and ending with a renewed love that would burn for many years to come?” 

“Yeah! Those!” Haki gestured empathically, nearly whacking Ragni in the face. 

" Naaah. Too cheesy and overplayed.” 

  
  
  



End file.
